Bootylicious - Lita, Rikishi and Trish Style!
by Lita's Moonsalt
Summary: God I love doing parodys. These WWF superstars are gettin down and doin Bootylicious! Don't ya love it? R&R!


Disclaimer - I don't Own WWFE or Destiny's Child  
  
AN: I got enough...votes so to speak...and we're doin Bootylicious!  
OK, Here's the cast:  
  
**Michelle: **Rikishi _(yes, I know that DC is an all girl, but come on...butts..Rikishi... it fits.)_  
**Beyonce:** Lita (_She's always wearin the thong...she's got a boyfriend and you can not tell me that Matt does not enjoy her wearing those thongs... plus she's my favorite WWF diva)  
****_Kelly: Trish __(Why? Well,...Trish flaunts a lot. It was either Terri or Trish..and I chose Trish.)  
  
  
And now...  
  
"Bootylicious"  
  
  
**Lita:  
**Trish...can you handle this  
Rikishi...can you handle this  
Lita...can you handle this  
  
I don't think they can handle this  
  
**Rikishi:  
**Bad moves  
Feelin right  
Lookin sexy  
Lookin fly  
Fattest butt  
I wear a thong  
JR, jam tonight  
smile at me  
tender thang  
there you are  
come on baby  
Don't you wanna fight with me  
Can you handle, handle me  
  
**Lita:   
**You gotta do much betta if you're gonna fight with me tonight  
You gotta work your jelly if you're gonna fight with me tonight  
Read my lips carefully if you like what you see  
You gotta can prove you can handle  
Gotta a enemy they're shook up they scared of me  
Well dontcha see babe it's time for take off  
  
**All:  
**I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this...  
  
  
**Lita:**  
Is my body to Bootylicious for ya Babe?  
  
**All:  
**I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this...  
  
  
**Trish:**  
Is my body to Bootylicious for ya Babe?  
  
  
**All:**  
Baby, can you handle this  
Baby, can you handle this  
Baby, can you handle this  
  
I don't think you can handle this  
  
**Rikishi:  
**I'm about   
to break of  
Lay it down  
Come apart  
Read my hips  
Slap my thighs  
Dye my hair  
Bleach it blond  
Lookin hot  
Smellin good  
Crusin light  
from the Japan  
Don't look scared  
I'll blow you a kiss  
Can you handle, handle this?  
  
**All:  
**I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this...  
  
  
**Lita:**  
Is my body to Bootylicious for ya Babe?  
  
  
**All:  
**I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this...  
  
  
**Rikishi:**  
Is my body to Bootylicious for ya Babe?  
  
  
**Trish:  
**Move your body up and down  
Make your booty touch the ground  
I can't help but wonder why  
Is my body to Vibalacious for ya Babe?  
  
**Lita:**  
I shake my jelly at every chance  
When I whip with my hips you're slipped into a trance  
I'm hopin you can handle all this jelly that I have  
Now let's cut a rug while we cats get some jazz  
  
(Little Ba ba yeah part)  
  
**All:  
**I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this...  
  
  
**Lita:**  
Is my body to Bootylicious for ya Babe?  
  
**All:  
**I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this...  
  
  
**Trish:**  
Is my body to Bootylicious for ya Babe?  
  
**All:  
**I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this...  
  
  
**Lita:**  
Is my body to Bootylicious for ya baby?  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Cool stuff huh? Thanks to all the reviewers! Luv ya!  
  
TELL ME SUGGESTIONS!  
  
Dream?  
Basckstreet Boys?  
Britney Spears?  
Christina Agulara? (OK, so that's not how u spell her name)  
  
I NEED SUGGESTIONS PEOPLE!  
  
  
Lots of Luv,  
Lita's Moonsalt  
  
(P.S I know I'm slow...but all of us Lita fans have to band together! If you haven't been watching very long or you haven't seen the May 25, 2000 Smackdown...  
Essa Rios...powerbombs Lita. That was a year ago....but come on! Anyone who hurts Lita is bad and should get their asses kicked by Matt and Jeff. Essa got his from Matt. So that's good. Trish...needs and ass whoopin. No one kisses Matt Hardy...but Lita. She can...that's cool. OK, I'm having fun venting. OK, another thing...as long as I'm venting. Who the HELLL does Malenko think he is? OK, In February...he followed Lita into the shower! The sick pervert. Matt and Jeff beat the crap out of him and Dean actually brought Lita and Matt together...but that's still not right! I mean, he's not even cute! OK, I'm done. Sorry Essa Rios fans...and Sorry Malenko fans. I'm just venting although I don't like either that much. Good wrestlers...bad personas.)


End file.
